The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to transmitting/receiving signals via an antenna, and more particularly, to a wireless communication apparatus with an antenna shared between a plurality of communication circuits which operate according to different wireless communication protocols/impedance matching requirements/frequency bands.
With the development of a mobile communication device, more and more functions are integrated therein. For example, a cellular phone, such as a smart phone, may support a plurality of communication protocols such as a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) protocol, a Bluetooth (BT) protocol, a frequency modulation (FM) broadcast protocol, etc. Regarding the FM radio reception, an external headphone connected to a cellular phone is required to serve as an FM long antenna; otherwise, the FM radio function may not work as desired. That is, if the user has no headphone at hand, the user can not listen to the FM radio broadcast due to the absence of the required FM antenna. Such a conventional design is not user-friendly. To solve this problem, a cellular phone may be configured to have an FM short antenna embedded therein. However, this requires higher circuit area and production cost.
Thus, there is a need for an innovative wireless communication apparatus design which can share an antenna between different communication operations to thereby reduce the circuit area and production cost.